The exercise is the most important for humans. In order to develop the limitation of potential energy, it should be studying continuously and trained and guided correctly.
Recently, Kinesiology has been developed to have the best performance. But after the sportsman attacks the sport goods (such as football), the Coach and/or sportsman cannot see or know its track, placement, distance, and etc. It is still hard to improve the abilities of the sportsman.